


Cuddling Is For The Weak (Not Really)

by OldeShoestrings



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Being Avengers, M/M, Magic Eight Ball, Oblivious Bucky (?), Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky buys Magic Eight Ball and asks ridiculous questions. Steve is protective of his friend and a tad bit jealous (<em>Hey, that's not true!</em>) of the Eleventh Doctor. It's a simple love story really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Is For The Weak (Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta. Like seriously, not beta.

**\---**

Bucky is not clumsy. He's a soldier with infinite precision. He's capable to disarm men with remarkable agility and is very quick-thinking to find estimable solutions in battles. 

Steve loves that about his friend. It makes it easier for Steve to trust Bucky to protect himself if Steve isn't there to do so (secretly). 

That's a proof enough to show that Bucky isn't clumsy and never will be. 

So one morning, when Bucky steps on his foot and falls on top of Steve, their lips accidentally connected in a quick but soft kiss; Bucky scrambles quickly as he flushes deep pink.

Bucky says he's really clumsy sometimes. 

Steve just raises a brow at that shuttering statement.

Of course, _terribly clumsy_. 

**\---**

"I don't snuggle." Bucky pouts (He won't admit it but Bucky really does pout) and crosses his legs on the couch.

They're watching Doctor Who. Bucky thinks the Eleventh Doctor is quiet adorable. ( _'But Buck, adorable is for puppies and me!' 'Don't care. He's adorable. Deal with it'_ )

Steve doesn't want to admit he's a wee bit jealous of the Doctor. 

"We must snuggle, Buck. The snow is heavy and the temperature is dropping. It's logical that we snuggle to share body heat. It's the only acceptable conclusion."

Bucky narrows his eyes. "If you're cold, Jarvis can-"

"Oh Jarvis can't increase the heat because he's too busy tending to Tony. Right, Jarvis?" Steve sends a warning at the ceiling. _'You increase the heat; I'm going to overdose Tony with pancakes'._

"If you deem it necessary, sir, I'm able to-" the mechanical voice sounds a tad confused.

"Oh you _won't_ , Jarvis. I know you're busy. It's okay."

"But sir-"

"Jarvis, quite."

"Very well, sir."

Bucky watches the exchange between Steve and the talking ceiling. It's odd how technology has advanced for the better and it still makes you look like an idiot.

Steve looks back at him, waggling his left eyebrow. "Jarvis is unable to increase the temperature. So, let's snuggle."

Bucky shrugs. He moves closer to his friend and wraps a quilt over them.

Hours later when Bucky falls asleep with his head on Steve’s shoulder, the good captain kisses his friend's forehead and glares at the big screen.

He doesn't know what Bucky finds so darn attractive about the Eleventh Doctor.

It's annoying.

**\---**

"They're going to kill each other!" - That's Pepper.

“I’m trying to drink my tea here." - That's Bruce.

"I don't wanna die!" - That's Darcy.

"Cease this war and move away from my pop tarts!" - That's Thor.

"My blender!" - That's Tony.

Steve emerges into the kitchen, only to see the Black Widow and Hawkeye wrestling each other on the kitchen islands. 

He sighs and makes his way to Bucky, who's eating a strawberry cake as he observes the two assassins with ease. 

(He also notices Darcy and Ian. Those two lovebirds take a great liking hanging out in Stark tower)

"What happened?"

Bucky looks at his friend. "They're fighting over a chocolate milkshake."

"Impressive." Steve nods approvingly. A true man fights for food and their love ones. He moves closer to the ex-soldier. "So, want to go out and... Do stuff?" 

"What? Like grocery shopping?"

_No, like a date._

"Sure why not."

Later on after Bucky buys the Magic Eight Ball, asks if Steve has a big dick (Again) and the Eight Ball answers with a _'Yes'_ ; Steve wonders if he can show Bucky how big his-

Steve virtually slaps himself. 

He won't defile Bucky like that in his mind.

Steve Rogers is a proper and decent a man. A respected hero.

He will defile Bucky in bed. 

**\---**

Bucky lies prone in the infirmary bed. His form lax and almost lifelessly pale.

Steve is sitting next to it, grasping Bucky's metal fingers when Natasha enters the room quietly.

"You should go home. You've been here for two days."

Steve shakes his head. "I can't. Natasha...he took a hit for me and he'd have died if Tony didn't intervene. I'm-" _Hopelessly useless. Can't even keep the only person I cherish safe._

Steve doesn't look back when Natasha puts her hand on his shoulder. Her grip strong, not hard or judging. 

"Okay." She sits on the empty chair next to the blond.

"Okay?" Steve blinks at her.

"Yeah." She nods. "I'd stay if it was Clint on the bed and nothing could possibly move me from Clint's side until he's better."

Steve's eyes soften. He takes Bucky's cold metal fingers in his hand and kisses them one by one.

This weapon-equipped arm has saved many lives.

Steve's life included.

The Avengers know Captain America will tear the world, bring down the stars, touch the moon and freeze the sea if it means he can keep Bucky Barnes safe and tucked away from dangers.

Steve Rogers is no God. When he's pushed to his limit, he becomes a different man and easily shreds his noble belief.

When Nick Fury asks what happened to the fully disemboweled android they have fought (The one that hurts Bucky), no one gives a straight answer. 

It's a secret between the Avengers family. 

**\---**

"Remember the Eight Ball?" Bucky wiggles his eyes. He can't stay still but the nurse claims he's still too weak to leave the infirmary.

(Bucky doesn't complain. The blonde nurse has a nice booty anyway but not as nice as Steve's. _Heh_ )

Steve slumps his head on the bed. "Yeah."

"I have it with me."

"No."

"Yes." He grins and produces the said object from beneath the white sheet.

"Ta-da!"

Steve groans. The Eight Ball is testing his libido when Bucky keeps asking dirty questions.

"Do I have a nice dick?" Bucky shakes the ball. The answer comes out; _Reply hazy try again_.

"The heck?"

"You should stop asking about dicks. Then maybe it'll give you a _real_ answer."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He bumps his arm on Steve’s head gently. “Errrm... Will Tony ever stop being a little shit?" Bucky shakes the object again; _don’t count on it_.

"See, Steve? This good ball knows the answer to everything. It speaks only the truth. So, is Nyan cat real?"

_Outlook not so good_

Bucky's face falls. "Wait, so Nyan cat doesn't exist?" He asks seriously.

Steve huffs.

"Let me try?"

Bucky hands it to Steve. The man clears his throat. "Does Steve Rogers love Bucky Barnes?"

Bucky goes still.

_Signs point to yes_

Steve grins.

Bucky blushes. 

"Does Bucky Barnes love Steve Rogers back?"

_Without a doubt_

Bucky blushes deeper. He lifts the sheet and hides under it. He can hear Steve ask the next question.

"Should I kiss him?"

Bucky can't see the answer but when Steve lifts the sheet, cups his head and connects their lips together, Bucky already knows the response to his question.

Steve pulls away, resting his forehead on Bucky's. "The answer is ' _Yes definitely_ '."

Bucky chuckles. "Magic Ball ships us."

**\---**

"Should I anally penetrate Bucky?"

"Steve!"

"What? Magic Ball said ' _Without a doubt_ '."


End file.
